From Here to Ed
"From Here to Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy is going to make scam-busting Kevin pay no matter what, but for once he's innocent and had nothing to do with the scam incident. Plot Kevin ruined Eddy's scam and that's the bottom line. It doesn't make any difference to Eddy that Kevin is in fact innocent, all that matters is that the cash cow that was Ed's Polar Trip resulted in yet another humiliating foul-up and a full refund all round. Want to know what really happened? Rolf rolled the ball too far and Kevin went to collect it, simply as that but Eddy's seeing red and he's going all out for revenge! Edd doesn't want any part in Eddy's crusade but Eddy's got one over him already so he has no choice which is why he and Ed are slumped behind a bush watching Eddy do his camouflaged marine act and following him in and out of sewers in an attempt to throw the totally uninterested Kevin off the trail. Jonny, or rather Jonny's head is brought into the scheme - sort of - but it's up to the unwilling Double D to deliver the exquisite coup de gras courtesy of what's under Ed's bed. Only of course Edd doesn't want to do it, since he has a passive characteristic, and besides, Kevin's acting pretty reasonable towards him so it's a shame that this one backfires. Eventually, Eddy has to ungraciously admit defeat, even though he hates to accept defeat, - he even tells Kevin he's won but Kevin still has no idea what planet he's on, and as for Jonny, well he's quite literally out of his head! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': as a husky dog and smothered in cul-de-sac engulfing soapy bubbles "Thankfully mother buys eco-friendly detergent." *'Eddy': "His bark is bigger than his bite. Darn huaskies. 25 cents and ride through the Northern light bulbs." ---- *'Eddy': "25 cents to see the Northern light bulbs!" ---- *'Ed': "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Can I mush, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, just don't get any on me, Ed." ---- *'Jonny': while covered in suds "Me and Plank want our quarter back!" Nazz: "My colors are running Eddy!" Sarah: "Give me my quarter!" *'Eddy': "What do I look like? A bank? No refunds. Oh, geez." gets beaten up by the kids while Kevin happily watches Eddy in pain *'Kevin': "Nice." ---- *'Kevin': "Later, Dork!" Eddy: to Kevin "If it wasn't for you, I'd be swimming in jawbreakers right now." Kevin: "I have no idea what you're dorking about." Eddy: "Oh, you know what I'm dorking about." *'Edd': "Put it behind you Eddy. This was all just an unfortunate, unforeseen circumstance." holds up a pickle *'Ed': "Pickle?" Rolf: the soccer ball "Hello, goodbye. Hello, goodbye." Kevin: "Rolf! Quit showing off and pass the--" Eddy: in Kevin's ear "YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Kevin: Eddy's hood and sweatshirt strings "You're cruising for a bruising, you little twerp!" Eddy aside Eddy: to see anything "Where'd everybody go?" *'Edd': "Well Eddy, with that I guess we can--" blindly slaps Double D on the face *'Eddy': "Who's that? Kevin! You jarhead! You owe me a buck! Where are you? Show yourself you--" Edd: "Um, Eddy, Kevin left." Eddy: "That's right! Hide! I hope you're a light-sleeper 'cause I'll be over you like a bad itch! It's war, I tell you!" Ed: walking up then sliding down a mound of soap "Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap. Slide on the soap." *'Edd': "You're on your own, Eddy. I refuse to partake any games in vengence." *'Eddy' Double D to join Eddy to help fulfill his revenge: "Oh really? How 'bout I blow the whistle of what's under that hat of yours, Double D?" *'Edd' his hat while in fear: "You wouldn't dare! Would you?" ---- *''injured Eddy rings Kevin's door'' Kevin: Eddy put his hand out "What is this?" Eddy: "I give, you win, so let's call it a day." Kevin: "What are you talking about?" Edd: "Well, um, Eddy would like to extend an olive branch, so to speak." Ed: "You guys are gonna make my turtle cry." slams the door on Eddy's hand Eddy: "YOWCH!" his swollen hand from Kevin's door Jonny: along inside the giant head "Whoa! Hey guys, I'm inside my own head! Far out, too weird!" bumps into the streetlight pole, flipping himself upside down in the giant fake head Eddy: to Kevin while ringing his doorbell many times "Get out here Kevin! You did that on purpose! Give me my buck!" ---- *'Eddy' laughing: "Report, Double D." *'Edd': "Kevin is unaleged, unsuspecting and quite vulnerable Eddy." *'Eddy': "A sitting duck. When Ed shows up, we'll ambush the sap." grabs and throws Double D to the ground "You stick out like a sore thumb, haven't you heard of camouflage?" puts grass on Double D's head *'Edd': "Don't toy with me, Eddy." runs over Double D with his wagon full of dirty junk *'Ed': "I got the stuff to throw at Kevin, Eddy!" *'Eddy': "That-a-boy, Ed! Double D take a whiff of this!" *'Edd': Ed with a wagon of rancid junk "Ed, where did you exhume these from?" *'Ed': "Bric-a-brac from under my bed, Double D." *'Edd': "Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" *'Ed': pause "Yep." picks up Ed's rancid bag of lunch *'Eddy': "Aha! The ultimate implement of humiliation!" *'Ed': "Nah, that's my lunch from school last year." opens up Ed's stinky bagged lunch and recoils from it *'Eddy': "P.U.! It's perfect." ---- lubricating his bike chain with oil; Eddy giving signals to the Ed and Double D *'Ed': "Oh! Oh!" makes signals; Eddy nodding *'Eddy': "Let's move out!" *'Edd': "Oh like that really meant anything." Eds come across to a manhole; looks at Kevin to make sure he's not looking *'Eddy' to Ed and Double D: "There he is! I know an underground route." jumped into the sewer going with his "underground route" *'Edd': "Ed, Eddy's overzealous attempt to reform this erroneous altercation is destined to fail." *'Ed': "Napkin please!" *'Edd': "I should've known better." Ed and Double D jump into the sewer following Eddy; nonchalantly sneaking by passing the busy Kevin with muck and scum on them *'Eddy': "That was close." *'Edd': "Close?! We're at the exact same location as where we started. We went in a complete circle past heaven!" *'Eddy': "That's to confuse him! Just in case he saw us." *'Eddy' to Ed and Edd: "Duck, you idiots." *'Ed': "Quack!" *'Kevin': "Suburbs are weird." *'Eddy' unimpressed: "Good one, Ed, he'll know we're on to him. Look at him, he thinks he's so smart." *'Ed': "Oh! I got an inkling!" Eds walk pass by Kevin with a giant fake Jonny head ---- *'Kevin' "Jonny" walking past by: "Hey, Jonny." Eds bumped on to the fence wall in their fake Jonny disguise "What a freak." *'Eddy': "OK, let's do it!" *'Edd' unimpressed: "Do what?! We've tretched half this cul-de-sac and accomplished nothing!" *'Eddy': "Take this and nail Kevin right in the head." *'Edd': "Me?" *'Eddy': "Yeah you. He'll know we're up to something if me or Ed go." *'Edd': "I can't just go up to Kevin and hit him. I have nothing to do with your misguided misadventure." begins to tickle Double D *'Ed': " Go on Double D." *'Eddy': "Yeah, you know you want to." helps Ed tickle Double D to tempt him to throw the rancid bagged lunch on Kevin '' *'Edd': "Haha, stop it. Hahaha, I'm ticklish. Haha, wait please." ''D continues to laugh until he gets to Kevin ---- *'Kevin': "Hey Double D. What's so funny, hombre?" ---- *'Edd': in the rotten lunch "I'm covered in filth … contaminated… ow… luncheon…" Eddy ''stinky Edd: "Don't worry about it, stinky, come on Ed!" '''Ed': "I'm hungry!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hurry up with that pancake syrup Ed!" Ed: "Gotcha!" Eddy: "Once he crosses by, he'll scream for help, and BAM! We hit him." Edd: "I abhor violence, Eddy. You and Ed can hit him." Eddy Double D a dark look: "Fine!" Ed: "Ready and waiting." Eddy: "Quick! Here he comes!" three Eds hide ---- *'Jimmy': in syrup "Eee! I'm stuck!" Eddy: "GET HIM!" Ed: above Jimmy "Prepare to meet your maker!" Jimmy: "Antonucci?" crushes Jimmy as Kevin crosses Ed over and whistles by ---- D adjusting the mirror position *'Eddy': "There! Hold it! Right there! Look at him, plotting his next move against us." Kevin and Nazz having a conversation *'Edd': "Why do I get the impression that Kevin doesn't even know we exist?" ---- *'Eddy': to fire Ed from cannon "This is so sweet, Double D." Edd: sarcastically "Why thank you, Eddy, no one would even suspect mother nature of harboring a spring-loaded circus cannon and blow innocent bystanders to kingdom come!" ---- *'Eddy': "Get in the cannon, Ed. Kevin's gonna be hit with 100 pounds of lump!" ---- *'Ed': to be fired "Did I go?" ---- Trivia *Kevin's new Waldron wrench is named after AKA storyboard artist Leah Waldron. *The way Eddy's plans to destroy Kevin fail is a reference to the Looney Tunes characters Wild E. Coyote and Road Runner. *Fourth Wall Break: When Jimmy is stuck in the syrup, Ed ambushes him and yells out "Prepare to meet your maker!" and Jimmy Says "Antonucci?". A direct reference to the show's creator, Danny Antonucci. *In this episode, Eddy admits that he knows what's underneath Edd's hat, referencing the time when the hat came right off Edd's head in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed." *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jonny and Jimmy have very little lines in this episode. *When the kids (excluding Rolf and Kevin) got their money back, they don't have the suds on them after they beat up Eddy. Video This video was provided by AustinAkens1 on YouTube. 6KSXICiq1Fs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed